The MPreg Drabbles
by Pri-Chan 1410
Summary: MPreg Drabbles.It seems that the VK Ukes have gotten pregnant.Now is time for their semes to deal with their sometimes overemotional and sometimes irritable state in the waiting of a future parenhood. Seme/Uke format. Drabble 25: Yagari/Kaito/Zero/Ichiru
1. KanameZero

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 1: Kaname/Zero

"Kaname!" Zero screamed in protest. "I am hungry!"

"But Zero you have eat enough already?" Kaname said trying to calm his pregnant lover and trying to get him lay on the bed again. They were currently in their room in the Kuran Mansion they though it would be safer for Zero to go through the pregnancy without pressures and without getting stressed by the annoying guys from the night class.

"Are you trying to say I am fat?" Zero asked indignantly.

"Of course not Zero, I just think that eating to much can me you sick, you say you didn't like morning sickness wouldn't it get worst if you eat to much?" Kaname asked quickly trying to not upset Zero and make him reason.

Since the beginning of his pregnancy Zero had weird cravings, yes he knew it was normal for pregnant people to have them but not only Zero ate extremely weird things but he ate like for 8 people!

"Well what the hell did you expect? I am eating for 2 people now!" Zero said pouting and Kaname sighed.

"Exactly Zero, for two not for eight." Kaname said.

"SHUT UP! This is all you fault so go look for my food." Zero said angrily crossing his arms over his chest glaring at Kaname making the said one sigh…again.

"Fine Zero I'll go, wait for a while, I'll me back in a few."Kaname said heading to the door.

"KANAME!" Zero screamed before Kaname could get out.

"What now Zero? Did you need something else?" Kaname asked not turning around.

"He kicked Kaname, he kicked!" Zero explained and Kaname turn around shocked and saw Zero with an excited face and his hand in his stomach. Kaname ran at vampire speed and sat next to Zero putting his hands next to Zero's. A smile made up its way to his lips slowly when he felt indeed the baby kicking.

"He seems strong." Zero murmured.

"How do you know the baby is a he?" Kaname questioned and Zero shrugged.

"I just know it." Zero said laying his head on Kaname's chest. Kaname ran his hands through Zero's silver hair petting him making Zero relax in his embrace.

"Mmm, you know Koori is going to be very strong and handsome." Zero said and Kaname raised and eyebrow.

"Koori?" He asked.

"Yes, that will be his name got a problem with that?" Zero said glaring at him and Kaname chuckled in response and hugged Zero tightly.

"Not at all."

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Well here is the first drabble I hope you enjoyed it, I did since this is my favorite pairing but there will be LOTS of different pairings and you can REQUEST and specific one if you wish and I'll try to write a drabble from them aside from the others I am already planning but are not written yet. The next one will be up tomorrow!

Please review!


	2. TakumaSenri

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 2: TakumaxSenri

"_Shiki? Shiki are you ok?" Rima's voice said through the phone. "What does it say? Is positive?"_ She asked.

"Yes…it's positive." Shiki said looking at the sing of the pregnancy test. "What am I going to do? How will Takuma react?" He asked tiredly.

"_I'm sure everything will be fine. He really loves you. Just tell him…but try to do it softly."_ She suggested.

"Ok, thank you Rima. Bye." Shiki said and hung up. He closed his eyes and started to take deeps breaths, until he heard the door being open.

"Senri? Are you ok?" He heard Takuma's worried voice. He opened his eyes and found him hovering over him.

"Yeah I am fine." He said sitting up.

"You seem down, what happened?"

"Well…can I ask you something?" Shiki asked a little nervous and a blush was making his way to his face. Takuma chuckled at the cuteness of his lover and hug him from behind.

"Of course you can, what is it?"

"What do you think of forming a family?"

"Mmm, well I am no sure, I haven't think of that, but I guess I'll worry when the time to form a family with you come." He said smiling, and admired how Shiki became redder.

"Well that time has come." Shiki murmured in a very low voice.

"Huh? I didn't hear you very well Senri." Takuma asked when he couldn't understand what his cute uke said. Shiki murmured again something so low that the only thing Takuma could be sure was that Shiki opened his mouth to speak but nothing more. He frowned.

"Senri if you said it like that I can't understand you…"Takuma said.

"That…tha-THAT I'M PREGANT OK?" Shiki screamed, breathing hard watching Takuma with wide eyes.

Takuma by his side was in shock. He didn't know with was shocker, that Shiki screamed at him like that or that Shiki just told him he was pregnant….wait a minute….PREGNANT! Now was time for Takuma's eyes to fly open as he glanced at the nervous Shiki in front of him.

Before Shiki new it, Takuma tackle him and hug him tightly and had him spinning across the room like if they were dancing. Shiki eyed Takuma weirdly; he was laughing and had a big smile on his face.

"Ta-Takuma, are you ok?" He asked doubtfully.

"Of course I am! I am going to be a father!" Takuma said excited.

"I though…I though you would react different…"

"Well as you see, I am extremely happy. When did you found out?" Takuma asked.

"A few hours ago…"

"This is so excited; I am going to be dad and you are going to be a mom…" Takuma said smiling before grimacing when a hand came in contact with the back of his head.

"Se-senri…"

"Don't make it sound like I'm a WOMAN!" Shiki said as he glared before getting out of the room.

"Huh?" Takuma said confused. "Don't tell me the hormones are already starting to act…Senri wait!" He murmured before running behind his lover.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410: **I love this pairing too. I love when Shiki gets to be the Uke he is just so adorable!

Please review!


	3. AkatsukiHanabusa

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 3: Akatsuki/Hanabusa

"Hana…"Kain insisted sighing, his lover could be very stubborn when he wanted to be, especially when it involved his image.

"I already said NO! And no is NO! Did you hear me Akatsuki? I WON'T go out looking like this!" Aidou complained and point to his stomach that was now noticeable bigger due to the 4 months of pregnancy.

"Hana, it doesn't look that bad. With a jacket it would go unnoticed. You can't just stay here. Kaname-sama said that at least until 5 month you should keep attending classes just like Zero did."

"I won't go out and let my fans see me this FAT!" Aidou said glaring at Akatsuki. Akatsuki slowly walked where Aidou was and hugged him from behind putting his hands in Aidou's stomach gently caress it.

"You are not fat, you are pregnant is very different, it means you are having a beautiful baby made up of love…"

"And sex." Aidou finished for him.

"Hanabusa language." Akatsuki reprimand him.

"Oh c'mon Akatsuki don't be such wimp. When did you become this boring?"

"Since you got pregnant. So don't scream at me it's not my fault."

"How is it not you fault?"

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410: **Jaja his one was fun to Aidou is so funny.

Please review!


	4. KanameZero 2

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 4: Kaname/Zero 2

"Kaname…Kaname….Kaname wake up." Zero said shaking Kaname who was asleep next to him. Kaname yawned and opened his eyes tiredly.

"Zero? What is it?" He asked sitting up looking at Zero.

"I can't sleep." Zero said pouting.

"Why can't you sleep?" Kaname asked eyeing Zero.

"I am horny…"Zero said.

"…"

"What?" Zero asked frowning.

"You woke me up at…" Kaname paused looking at the clock. "…at two past noon because you were horny?" Kaname asked deadpanned. He definitely couldn't believe it at two pm, AT TWO PM! Zero was waking him up from a very good sleep because he was horny! Damn hormones, they used to be his friends and enjoyment with his cute zero now...now they are his enemy and torturer.

"Yes." Zero said glaring at him. "After all what did you expect? That stupid council keeps calling you every fucking day because they can't even decide the clothes they want to were and keep you out of home most of the time and you just get back and acts all corny and I can't get any sex!" Zero complained.

"Oh?" Kaname asked rising and eyebrow a smirk finding its way to his face. "Is that jealousy that I hear Zero? Have I kept you in abstinence to long?" Kaname asked caressing Zero's womb.

"Of-of course not! I am not jealous but you have to full fill your duties you know! And yes! You have me in abstinence for to long!" Zero said blushing in embarrassment hearing Kaname chuckled.

"Shall I entertain you then?" Kaname asked lifting Zero's face by his chin.

"…Of course." Zero said looking at him directly.

"Then I shall do as you ask my princess, I defiantly can't keep my cute wife and future son unhappy can I?" Kaname said smirking when he saw Zero's blush increase.

"Don't say things like that." Zero murmured and lifted his head to meet Kaname's lips.

"And don't you dare call me 'wife' again if you don't want me to get mad get it?" Zero said glaring when they separate.

"Hai, hai." Kaname said with a small smile in his lips.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Jeje, I just love this pairing, but now I'm going to vary more the pairings. Jaja see ya soon!

Please review!


	5. YagariKaien

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 5: Yagari/Kaien

"Yagariiiiiiiii."Kaien called in a singing tone.

"What?" Yagari asked from the bathroom door frame. He had changed into new clothes and was drying his wet hair with a towel.

"I need you to go to the store and buy these ingredients!" Kaien said as he handed him a piece of paper. Yagari blinked…and blinked.

"Are you saying that you are planning on cooking?"

"Yep right know I'm craving a delicious chocolate cake I saw in that magazine." He said pointing to said magazine. "And it has the recipe so I'm going to cook it!"

"No." Yagari said deadpanned.

"What do you mean by 'no'?" Kaien asked confused.

"You are not going to cook, nothing."

"But I have the recipe!"

"Even with the recipe you can't cook! I don't want the baby to get food poisoned before he is even born, it could be dangerous!" Yagari scolded Kaien before he realizes the great error he had made. Kaien was looking at him with big, round eyes while tears went down his cheeks.

"Bu-but I wanted to cook a cake…"

"Eh…huh…you can do it another day can't you? I can't help you another day…" Yagari said doubtful.

"But I want chocolate cake NOW!" Kaien protested.

"Fine what if I take you to eat a chocolate cake in that bakery you like so much?"

"Really?" Kaien asked, his eyes shinning in excitement. "YAY! LET'S GO!"

He screamed and ran pulling Yagari with him.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Jeje, this one was very funny to right. I think the pairing itself is funny actually.

Please review!


	6. KanameAidou

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 6: Kaname/Aidou

Knock Knock.

"Who is it?" Kaname asked from his sitting position on the bed. He was now reading a novel, and wasn't very happy of being interrupted.

"Etto…It's me Kaname-sana…Aidou." Aidou's nervous voice was heard.

"Come in." Kaname said sighing. Something told him this was not going to be good.

"Kaname-sama…"

"What is I Aidou? What did you do this time? " Kaname asked putting his book down.

"No, Kaname-sama I didn't do nothing. It…it was more like what you did." Aidou told him shyly in a very low voice. Kaname raised and eyebrow, what he did?

"So tell me exactly what I did Aidou." Kaname asked a bit amused.

"You left me p…" Aidou started but Kaname wasn't capable of understanding the end.

"I left you what?" Kaname asked confused.

"Pregnant." Aidou said in a high tone to the panic. In times like this he was definitely more afraid of Kaname.

"So you are telling me I left you…" Kaname started a bit amused. "…pregnant?" but a soon as he finished the sentence he frown confused getting the meaning of that sentence at last.

Aidou watched in panic as Kaname didn't say a word and got up from his sit till he was in front of him. Aidou closed his eyes expecting the slap, he just hope it wouldn't be to strong, he didn't wanted the child to be in danger. But that slap never came instead he felt a soft hand rubbing his head. In shock and his eyes widening he looked up and saw Kaname with a small smile on his face.

"Kaname-sama?" He asked doubtfully.

"We will work it out ok?" Kaname said as the pulled the blond on against him in a soft hug. Aidou by his side couldn't believe. He was pregnant, with Kaname's child, he knew, he didn't mind and was acting gentle with him! It seems it was too much for him after his face flushed…

He fainted.

"Aidou?" Kaname asked checking on Aidou. "Hey Aidou wake up!""

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Jeje I got this idea yesterday and I though it would be pretty funny. See ya!

Please review!


	7. ZeroKaname

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 7: Zero/Kaname

Zero was sitting on the couch calmly as he watched Kaname walk from one side to another.

"Kaname, could you stop it? You are getting me nervous…and dizzy." Zero said, his eyes following Kaname the whole time.

"But I can't! How am I supposed to tell them? And even if I don't tell them they'll notice sooner or later! " Kaname said trying to hide the panic in his voice.

""Well we could go to your mansion." Zero suggested.

"I can't just leave! Even if I did they'll suspect!" Kaname protested. Zero got up from the couch to where Kaname was and grabbed his chin forcing Kaname to look at him in the eyes.

"Why are you so embarrassed about it?" He asked directly. Kaname looked away. Zero smirked.

"You're not embarrassed of having a baby, you embarrassed of being _you_ the one who carries the baby. After all that would mean that you are the bottom."

"N-no th-that's not it." Kaname stuttered.

"Yes it is. Why are you stuttering then? It's because you are the cute little Uke in the relationship, what will the other think when they know you are not the dominant but rather the dominated, that's what you are thinking aren't you?" Zero said as he trapped Kaname between himself and the wall.

"Shut up Zero!" Kaname said blushing and Zero smirked wider at this.

"No, no, no, my cute little uke. You are _mine_." Zero said emphasizing 'mine' before kissing Kaname.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Jaja Kaname was very OCC in this one, but it was necessary. Jeje I had fun writing this one too.

Please review!


	8. KanameTakuma

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 8: KanameTakuma

"Ne, Kaname…you already know don't you?" Takuma asked Kaname when he entered the room. Kaname sighed.

"Yes, I do." Kaname said and motioned for Takuma to come nearer. Takuma did and sat in his lap looking at the floor.

"What do you want to do?" Takuma asked without looking at Kaname.

"You are asking me?" Kaname said grabbing Takuma's chin to make him look at him. "I should be the one asking you that. It's my fault you are going through this." Kaname said and Takuma's eyes widened.

"No, no of course it isn't!" Takuma said. "I would be both after all I think…"

"So, then tell me what do you want to do?"

"I want to keep it, its Kaname's child so even if you don't want it I want to keep it." Takuma said looking away again his eyes blurring with tears. "If you want I can just go and-"

"Shh." Kaname interrupt him and silence him by putting a finger on his lips. "It's ok, why in the hell would you even think Ill throw you or my child out?"

"Eh?" Takuma asked surprised.

"You have always been my best friend and soon to be my child's daddy. You better not even think of walking out of that do-" Kaname was interrupted when Takuma hug him tightly finally letting his tears flow but for a different cause.

"I am so happy." He said and felt when Kaname returned the hug.

"Relax, relax, its ok, but when will you told the others?" Kaname asked. Takuma paused and let him go.

"You have to ruin the mood right?" Takuma said getting up and walking out from Kaname's room. A few minutes later a strong BANG was heard. Kaname sighed confused.

"I am a pureblood vampire, the king, I can control the council, and all my subdues but I am not capable of dealing with my pregnant lover. I am going to get laugh at." He said walking in direction of Takuma's room.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Jeje, this one was a bit more difficult since I didn't have an exact idea of what I wanted to right, it just came. Hope you enjoy it!

Please review!


	9. TakumaZero

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 9: Takuma/Zero

"No fucking way." Zero said stubbornly.

"Oh come one Zero, he is my best friend." Takuma said pulling Zero to his lap.

"I don't care, there is no way in hell I'll let you make him the godfather of the babies." Zero said without backing up.

"Why do you hate him so much anyway?" Takuma asked curiously, he had actually never known what started that palpable disgust between them.

"What? You ask me what? Is pretty obvious he is a damn pure blood and like any other pureblood he is a stupid manipulator who thinks he knows everything and can control everyone like a piece of chess. I hate him!" Zero said and Takuma sighed.

"But you are going to name Ichiru their godfather two right?"

"So? That's different!" Zero complained.

"How? Maybe I consider Kaname a brother." Takuma backfire.

"But he is not! And it's completely different; you can't compare Ichiru to Kaname! It's like comparing…eh…"

"See? You don't even know how to compare them."

"Exactly! They can't be compared! "

"Zero…"

"No, no and no! There no way I let the man near the babies!" Zero said before he was pushed down on the bed, Takuma hovering over him. His hands ran through Zero's hair all the way to his face, which by now was completely red.

"Please?" Takuma said in a pleading voice with an angelic smile on his face, it was just to much for Zero.

"Fine." He mumbled, this time it was him sighing.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Well this one was a little more difficult since I didnt have a concrete idea at first, but then it came 'naturally'.

Please review!


	10. AkatsukiZero

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 9: Akatsuki/Zero

"Akatsuki, I need to talk to you." Zero said when he found Akatsuki in the hallway. Akatsuki nodded and followed Zero when he turned around and walked in another direction.

What he didn't saw was the nervous face Zero had at the moment. He was biting his lips and playing with his hands. He reached Akatsuki's room and Zero sat down on the bed. Akatsuki stayed on his feet in front of Zero. Zero sighed.

"So what is it?" Akatsuki asked.

"Well…that truth is…that…well…I…"Zero tried to say. Akatsuki raised and eyebrow at Zero weird behavior. Zero inhaled again and quickly said:

"Thetruthisthatiampregnat."

He then looked at Akatsuki who was looking at him with a face of clear confusion.

"What?" He asked a few seconds later.

"THE. TRUTH. IS. THAT. I. AM. PREGNANT." He said now more irritated separating the words before he looked back at Akatsuki. Akatsuki watched for a while again.

"So?"

"What do you mean by so?" Zero asked glaring.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Well, take responsibility?"

"Is it mine?" Akatsuki asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course it yours who in the hell you think I am?" Zero asked indignantly.

"Well then…" Akatsuki said walking over to Zero and grabbing his chin. "I'll take the fathers responsibility." He said smirking. Zero blushed.

"You better do."

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Well this one was a bit difficult…I had never read of this pairing so I just had my imagination, but I hope its ok n,n

Please review!


	11. SenriZero

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 11: Senri/Zero

Shiki was walking all around the room looking for his precious poky. He could find it but he was sure he had a lot before, it just couldn't disappear right? Could have Rima took? No she always told him. Aidou? No, Adiou never took from him. Then who?

He heard the door being open and Zero walked in.

"Senri I was looking for you." He said.

"Hey Zero." Shiki said hugging Zero. "Is the baby ok?" He asked caressing Zero's womb.

"Yeah he is fine, but hungry, the same as me. That's why I was looking for you."

"What is it?" Shiki asked curiously.

"Well I need you to go to the store."

"To the store? Why? There's food in the kitchen."

"Yeah I know but…well since yesterday I've been craving chocolates, but I can't find anymore, so I need you to go buy more." Zero said. Zero has been eating chocolate? As in poky?

"Zero have you been eating poky?" He asked.

"Well of course, that chocolate." Zero said making a face clearly saying 'duh' to him. Ok so this confirms it, Zero has been eating poky, but still, all of them? He had a huge reserve!

"Zero since when you've been eating poky and how much?"

"Well since yesterday and like on per hour, why?" Zero said and Shiki face-palmed him. Mystery resolved Zero and the baby were his poky-stealer...

"What is it?" Zero asked when Shiki didn't respond, Shiki shook his head sweatdroping.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll be going to the store now."

"Ok, but don't only bring poky bring other chocolates too!" Zero reminds him.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Jeje poor Shiki his poky was stole by his pregnant lover so he cant complain, jaja.

Please review!


	12. ZeroIchiru

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 12: ZeroIchiru

"No, no, no, no, no. No, this cannot be happening!" A panicked Ichiru exclaimed staring at the pregnancy test in his hand.

_**Positive**_

He glared at the test as if trying to burn it with his gaze and then sighed when he notice it did no good. What was he going to do? Not just that. What will Zero? _Oh….Zero. _What in the hell was he going to tell Zero? He definitely just couldn't burst in and say:

_Hey nissan, did you know the news? I am pregnant! Yes and the baby is yours of course we are going to parents!_

No. He definitely couldn't say that.

He didn't notice but the entire outburst he caused alarmed Zero who, in a few minutes, reached he room and ran toward the panicked Ichiru.

"Ichiru, what is it?" He asked. He didn't receive any answer. "Ichiru?" He asked again until he spotted the pregnancy test on the sink.

He blinked twice before holding Ichiru by his shoulders and shaking him a little to get his attention.

"Ichiru, are you pregnant?" He asked slowly and Ichiru whined like a hurt animal and hugged Zero by the neck. Zero returned it hugging him by the waist and whispering soft words to him to calm him down.

"Mou Zero what are we going to do…"Ichiru murmured.

"Well it's not that difficult, we are going to have the baby and take care of him or her." Zero said plating with Ichiru's hair.

"What would mom and dad think if they knew…" Ichiru whined again.

"Well they aren't here so they wont so don't lose time thinking of that."

"But Zero…" Ichiru murmured doubly.

"Hm?"

"Should we at least tell Sensei and the headmaster?" He asked and Ichiru froze for a few seconds before sighing and nodding.

"I guess we do…You tell sensei and I'll tell Kaien…"

"Eh? Why do I have to tell sensei?" Ichiru protested.

"Because since you are the one pregnant you will be safer than me."

"Oh? Are you scared Zero?" Ichiru asked mockingly.

"Of course not." Zero scoffed. "But I have to handle Kaien I know how so is easier, and I don't want to even imagine what that freak will do…At least I know I can trust Sensei."

"Uh huh…so-"

"Shut it Ichiru, pregnant women shouldn't start complaining till the end of the first month and you still haven't started vomiting." Zero said chuckling.

"I AM NOT A WOMAN!" Ichiru said angrily glaring at Zero who just smirked back.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** jaja I love this one, I just think that Ichiru is really cute, that's what I think he'll do the perfect Uke in this pairing, though I have read fics were Zero is Uke to Ichiru, but is not that common. Hope you enjoy it!

Please review!


	13. ZeroAidou

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 13: ZeroAidou

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I have been cursed!" Aidou screamed in panic throwing the pregnancy test to the garbage. And then started to pace around to room breathing fast.

"Guess, you are exaggerating. What worries you more? Being pregnant with my baby or that your dear Kaname-sama finds out?" Zero asked mockingly.

"Shut up!" Aidou screamed angrily before before falling to the floor crying again.

Zero rolled his eyes and got up from his seat and kneeled in front of Aidou grabbing him by the neck and pulled him forward to kiss him. After a few seconds they broke apart, Adiou was blushing dazzled.

"See? You like it. You liked the process of making the baby that is inside of you. You just couldn't resist." Zero said touching Aidou's stomach. Then he pressed a finger in Aidou's lips to stop him from protesting. "Stop lying, I'll deal with your Kaname-sama if you want."

"Z-Zero."

"But for now, you are only mine." He said kissing Adiou again and pushing slowly back to the floor. Adiou of course didn't resist, he gladly responded, though, he may not act like it, he loved this hell of annoying hunter.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Well this one is shorter than planned, sorry but today I'm exhausted since I had to do a lot of things from school. But I still hope you enjoy it!

Please review!


	14. YagariZero

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 14: Yagari/Zero

"Go to hell!" Zero said slowly to Yagari throwing him a book. Yagari merely dodge it s well as he did with the other things.

"Zero, calm down and relax." Yagari said putting his hands on Zero's shoulder.

"Or what you'll shot me? I am carrying you child you know?" Zero said sarcastically.

"zero please control yourself." Yagari said sighing.

"I am controlled. You are the one having a panic attack I didn't know you were scare of books." Zro smirked referring to his previous actions. Yagari frowned.

"I am not; though I think you anger is irrational and childish." Yagari protested.

"Don't tell me how to act, you expect ME to go to KAIEN and tell him I am PREGNANT?" Zero said extending the words.

"What do you expect me to do? Go myself?" Yagari asked pointing at himself receiving Zero deadpanned look. "Why me? You're his son!" Yagari protested.

"I AM NOT his son, and YOU should tell him, because YOU left me pregnant and pregnant people CANT do dangerous things." Zero 'explained'.

"And telling Kaien about the baby is dangerous?" Yagari asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Of course is suicide!" Zero said.

"You are exaggerating."

"If I am exaggerating then go YOU and tell HIM!" Zero said storming out of the room as someone came in.

"Oh Yagari you here! Why was Zero so mad?" Kaien asked curiously. Yagari's eye twitched and he gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh yeah…well you see…"

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Well this one was kind of difficult but I manage, hopefully making it entertaining.

Please review!


	15. KaitoZero

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 16: Kaito/Zero

"Zerooo!" Kaito called Zero as he looked for him. "We are you Zero?"

He was currently looking for Zero, but Zero seems decided in not letting him find him. Why was he hiding? Simple, Zero was pregnant. And for obvious reasons it was better for him to don't get missions till the baby is born. But of course the leader of the association didn't know so they couldn't do anything about it. So they have to tell them…however as soon as Kaito said it, Zero sneak out of the room and hide. So now Kaito was looking for his silver haired lover before heading to the association, it was better if they both went.

"Zero you have two options, you can come out now by good or I'll find you and take you by force. Either way the association will know someday so what does it matter? Do you prefer I tell Kaien first then." He said and soon a hand stops him from talking.

"Don't even think about or I'll swear this will be the last time you'll get me pregnant." Zero warned Kaito who chuckled.

"Ma, ma don't get so worked up Zero." He said trapping Zero against the wall and his own body. "You enjoy it, you enjoy very much don't you?" Kaito asked smirking. Zero blushed.

"Of course NOT!" He screamed not looking at Kaito and with a blush covering his entire face.

"Mmm, I wonder…It didn't looked that way last night…or the previous night, or the previous one of that, nor the day you became pregnant, not in our first-"

"OK I GE IT!" Zero screamed interrupting Kaito's rambling. Kaito chuckled and nuzzled Zero neck with his nose.

"You are so cute Zero…it makes me want to take you right now…" He said and in a second he was holding a surprised Zero bridal style. "…but we still have to go tell the leader of the association."

"Huh? NO! KAITO WAIT, STOP IT!"

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Jaja personally I really like this one, it ended up better than I hoped for, though I didn't know lot about Kaito I hope its ok, and that you enjoy it n,n

Sorry I didnt upload it esterday, today I'm going on a trip adn yesterday I was packing some things and in the process I forgot but I'll still try to upload todays drable.

Please review!


	16. IchiruZero

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 16: Ichiru/Zero

"Nissan what are you doing?" Ichiru asked Zero when he saw Zero sitting looking at the space. Zero snapped out from his trance to look at Ichiru and then shook his head.

"It's nothing." He said as he got up from the floor. "Let's go eat." He said going to the kitchen.

"What are we going to eat Nissan?" Ichiru asked.

"Mmm I don't know, how about pasta?" Zero asked.

"Sure." Ichiru said observing his brother. Something was definitely odd about him today, especially since he came back yesterday. He kept observing him while he cook, unaware of how nervous Zero was feeling under is gaze.

'_Fuck he knows something._' Zero thought.

They sat down and ate in silence. When they finished Zero opened the fridge to look for something else but suddenly he felt nauseas and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Ichiru worried about his brother ran after him and stopped in the entrance of the bathroom.

"Nissan? Are you ok? Zero…?" Since he got no answer he opened the door and saw his brother against the wall breathing hard. "Zero are you sick? Zero, answer me!" He asked.

Zero sighed.

"More or less…something like that."

"What is it? What do you have?" Ichiru asked and Zero looked the other way while he pointed at the garbage can. Ichiru looked inside and saw a pregnancy test…._with the sing of positive._

"Nissan…are you…?"He stopped as if analyzing everything; he then smirked and looked at his brother, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Oh so that's it…" Ichiru said hugging Zero from behind. "My dear Zero-chan is pregnant?" He asked and Zero blushed.

"Shut up!"

"Mmm, is that embarrassment that you younger twin dominates you?" Ichiru asked innocently.

"Tsk if you have that much energy to tease, then go to the store and buy tuna with ice cream." Zero said, Ichiru looked at his brother weirdly.

"Tuna _with_ Ice cream?" what the hell was with that combination?

"Yes, haven't you heard? The dominant may look like he has more power, but in reality the dominated one is the one who gives the orders." Zero said smirking. "No go to the store and buy that before I decide to throw you out of the house ok?" Zero asked innocently. Ichiru said dropped and shivered scared of his older twin.

"H-hai. I-I'll go." Ichiru said running to the store.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** jaja poor Ichiru his glorious moments over his brothers finished soon. Zero definitely knows what he does jaja sorry I couldn't upload anything yesterday; I was tired from all that hours in car. Tomorrows I'll upload it in the afternoon probably. Hope you enjoy this one!

Please review!


	17. YagariZeroIchiru

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 17: Yagari/Zero/Ichiru

"Yagari I am pregnant." Zero said bluntly in the afternoon to Yagari. Although he looked relaxed, it could be seen in his eyes how pissed off he was with his old sensei.

"What?" Yagari asked confused.

"I. am. pregnant." Zero said slowly through his teeth getting more annoyed. The he heard a crash and surprised he turned around and found his twin Ichiru looking at him wide eyes and crystals were falling at his feet. It seems the in the shock he let go if the glass he was holding.

"N-ni-nissa." Ichiru murmured.

"Damn it." Zero cursed in a low voice. "Umm…Ichiru I-I well…"

"You too?" Ichiru asked recovering from his shock a while curiosity now dancing in his eyes as well. Zero looked at him weirdly and confused as well.

"Me too what?" zero asked slowly. Ichiru blushed.

"Mm, you are pregnant too?" Ichiru asked. Zero narrowed his eyes.

"And who is the father?" Zero asked dangerously and then his suspicions were resolved when Ichiru's eyes glanced in Yagari's direction.

"I was planning to tell him today, but you told him first." Ichiru said.

"You stupid old pervert sensei… HOW DO YOU THERE TO TOUCH MY BROTHER TOO!" Zero screamed dangerously causing Yagari to gulp. "Not only you pervert sensei dared to touch me and left me pregnant but my BROTHER TOO!" Zero continued while Yagari slowly backed away from him.

A while later Ichiru approach him and murmured in his ear:

"That's the hormones acting; they don't affect me as bad, but since is just the first month…he will get worst in a few weeks…more inconstant and unpredictable." Yagari sweatdropped and glanced at Zero with a nervous look.

"Wo-worst?"

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:**jeje I had this idea in a while so I decided to write it this time. Hope you enjoy it! The two next ones…well are kind of difficult a Rido/Zero and a Kaname/Shiki…in the second one I cant even imagine them together is very difficult and in the first one well…I can just imagine a sadomasochist Rido and I don't want my Zero hurt, so the only way is doing a MAYOR OOC…I'll try but I don't promise anything!

Please review!


	18. RidoZero

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 18: Rido/Zero

"I refuse." Zero said boldly without considering who the person in front of him was. It was no other then the pureblood vampire Rido Kuran.

It was another one of the damn purebloods he so much despises, especially this one. Not only was he worst than his nephew Kaname but also…the soon to be father of his child. Damn, couldn't he have worst luck? It seems like the fucking world was against him!

"You refuse? But my dear Zero, you can't refuse, sooner or later they will found out, isn't it better if you tell them?" Rido asked raising an eyebrow, this little ex-human, was very entertaining, indeed, there were few people who went against him and this one, will do it without thinking.

"No thanks let them ask first the questions." Zero said stubbornly.

"So stubborn, though I'll love to see the face of my stupid nephew, not only I took his Knight piece from him, but also created another." He said getting Zero mad.

"DON'T TALK AS IS WE WERE CHESS PIECE, YOU EXCUSE OF A VAMPIRE!" Zero screamed.

"Excuse of a vampire?" Rido asked smiling smugly. "For you to know: I am a pureblood vampire, and one of the strongest."

"I. don't. fucking. care." Zero said separating the words with a growl making Rido chuckled in amusement.

"Of course you do. Why else would you bother dressing like that just to impress me?" Rido asked as he eyed Zero lustfully from head to toes. Zero of course blushed.

"YOU IDIOTIC PERVERT!"

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Well this one was weird, kind of difficult but I hope it's ok. I'll try that tomorrow's drabbles is done smoothly an easier, hopefully entertaining too. But I'll see what I get. See ya!

Please review!


	19. KanameSenri

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 19: Kaname/Senri

"Kaname it hurts!" Shiki exclaimed trying to get comfortable on the bed. Which he founded rather difficult with his 7 month pregnant womb. "And its unconformable, the baby kicks a lot."

"Ok, ok Senri, relax, if you move like that it wouldn't help but get more uncomfortable." Kaname said sitting next to Shiki on the bed and used his hands to stop Shiki from moving. Shiki pouted.

"But I don't like it, he moves a lot with a lot of energy…and force. That's the Kuran blood acting!" She argued. Kaname raised and eyebrow.

"Kuran blood?" He asked.

"Yes! Imagine, all the Kurans are manipulative and intuitive and some even perverse and cruel like my father, since I am probably half it probably didn't affect me as much, but the baby will be ¾, do you think that affect to much? I mean if he is in the middle he will probably be worst then me but better that you and my father right? Oh my god! What if he gets some of my father tendencies?" Shiki said…basically rambling while Kaname sweatdropped.

'_What the hell…?'_ He though.

"Senri…Senri…Senri Stop!" He said stopping Senri's rambling.

"Huh?" Senri muttered finally stopping.

"You are rambling." Kaname said.

"Um…sorry." Shiki said more calm now.

"What happened?" Kaname asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm…I'm not sure…" Shiki murmured frowning confused. Kaname sighed again.

'_Hormones.'_ He though.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Jeje, I don't know if the idea is good but I find it funny, so I hope you liked it too! n,n See ya!

Please review!


	20. AidouZero

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 20: Aidou/Zero

"Ow...ow…ouch! That hurts!" Aidou complained.

"Oh stop complaining Hana!" Zero said as he continued to clean the bruises on Aidou's face with a frown. "I told you that man is out of his mind. Look how he left you!"

"Don't say that Zero, Kaname-sama was just…upset." Aidou said flinching when zero glared at him.

"Upset? Just upset? If he is just only upset tell me way the hell he almost beat the crap out of you?" Zero asked.

"He didn't…"Aidou murmured.

"No? So I suppose you injured yourself." Zero said sarcastically.

"Eh…yeah I…I fall from the stairs?" Aidou said making it sound more like a question and Zero smacked him on the back of the head making him winced.

"OUCH ZERO! THAT HURTS!" Aidou screamed.

"Then stop lying or I'll hit you again understood!" Zero commanded and Aidou sighed.

"Hai, hai I'm sorry." He said pulling Zero into his arms. "It's just…."

"It´s just?" Zero asked. "You don't even know what to say."

"Just relax Zero, is all over now." Aidou said kissing Zero neck and caressing his 5 months womb. Zero blushed as he curved his neck to give Aidou more access.

"Mmm, Aidou…" He murmured.

"Yeah?" Aidou asked between kisses.

"The next time you try to lie to me, I'll cut off what you used to get me pregnant, understood?" He asked innocently and breathlees. Even then Aidou shivered.

"Of course love."

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** jeje in this one I think that is funny, I hope I wrote a good drabble, see ya!

Please review!


	21. RidoZeroKaname

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 21: Rido/Zero/Kaname

"Rido!" Zero called him when he reaches the living room to find him sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in his hand. He looked up from the documents he was reading when he heard Zero's call.

"Zero? What is it?" He asked putting down the documents and the glass of wine on the table and signaled Zero to sit next to him.

"Well you see I have something to tell you." Zero said a little doubtful. Rido frowned a little.

"Zero what is it?" He asked. Zero inhaled.

"Well you see-"

"Rido!" Kaname interrupt him entering the room. As soon as he came to view Zero glared at him and snuggled nearer Rido. Kaname frowned at this and sat down next to Rido doing the same.

"Rido I have to tell you-"

"Hey I was talking first and you interrupt me so shut up." Zero said glaring at him more, this time Kaname glared back.

"You wish hunter."

"No you do, why are you even here? Shouldn't you be marring your little sister?"

"Like hell, I wouldn't marry my little sister."

"Oh but you are interested in you uncle right? Such a hypocrite."

"I am not a hypocrite!"

"The get off, he is mine!"

"Who says that? You have no right!"

"I do have and more than you!"

"Oh, really? Why do you think so ex-human?" Kaname asked in a mocking voice.

"Because I am carrying his baby you damn manipulator." Zero screamed.

"No I am!" Kaname screamed in respond as they glared at each other. Then they were interrupted by a chuckled- they turned around confused and saw a chuckling Rido who surround both of their waists and pulled them closer to him.

"You should fight so much I have already told you I love you both the same, and now more were are going to be parents." He said kissing them both.

"So try to don't get over stressed ok?" Rido asked.

"Yeah." Zero said kissing his check and snuggling his face against the curve of Rido's neck.

"Fine." Kaname murmured doing the same.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Well here they are completely OC, but I think is ok, I found it very funny jaja. Oh and thanks to _**irmina**_ for giving me the idea! I'll try to update normally between this days but sorry if something happens ok? The whole country is in Red alert due to the rains caused by the tropical storm...etc. right know in my case It hasnt affected me that much since I dont live near rivers or mountains but the services like internet and light sometimes are disconected. So if something happens sorry and be patient ok? Though I dont think much happens.

Please review!


	22. ZeroSenri

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 22: Zero/Senri

"Zero why are you so mad?" Shiki asked Zero.

"I am not mad…just tired…." Zero murmured lying down on the bed next to him.

"But Zero….we haven't had any sex in a whole week!" Shiki murmured trying to wake up Zero.

"Wait one day more…" Zero responded.

"No! What is it? You don't like me anymore? Why?"

"I love you Shiki I am just tired like I already told you if you want to blame someone blame that stupid cousin of yours."

"Eh? Kaname? What did he do?" Shiki asked in a little panicked voice.

"The same as always."

"Oh no! Is that the why?"

"The why?"

"Then why you don't touch me anymore? Is because you hate Kaname right? You hate the Kurans so since I am technically a Kuran two by blood you hate me too, even if it's just a little! You-mff" Shiki was interrupted when Zero kissed him deeply.

They separated a little both out of breath and Shiki with a dazzled expression.

"Those hormones of yours make you ramble too much." Zero said giving him a short kiss.

"Zero…" Shiki breath.

"I guess I'll have to surrender right?" Zero asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah please…just surrender." Shiki whined.

"Well then, I'll guess I have to entertain you for a while and in the process lower you level of hormones." Zero said pushing Shiki down on the bed. "Do you know how I'll do that?"

"No…show me." Shiki said and Zero smirked.

"Believe me, I'm going to."

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Mmm, for this one I didn't have a lot of ideas but it went well I think, jaja here we go again with Shiki's rambling! jaja

Please review!


	23. KanameIchiruZero

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 23: Kaname/Zero/Ichiru

"Kuran! What the hell did you do?" Zero asked entering Kaname's room without knocking.

"Well at this moment I hardly know what could I've done to upset you Zero." Kaname said.

"Nichan wait!" Ichiru said running into the room holding Zero's arm to stop him from advancing till where Kaname was.

"Ichiru let go of me." Zero said without looking at Ichiru. "I'll make him pay."

"No-o Zero stops." Ichiru said getting in between Zero and Kaname. "Well, he is the father of my child, so please stop it…" Ichiru begged and looked at Kaname whose ayes were wide open because of the news.

"I just can't believe YOU!" Zero said pointing at Kaname. "Dared to touch my brother in such a manner I am really going to kill-"

"ONICHAN!" Ichiru screamed to get Zero's attention, he did. "Just stop it ok? You-…onichan? Are you ok?" Ichiru asked when he saw Zero paled. Not soon after that Zero ran to the bathroom and throw up the contents of his stomach.

"Ugh…what the hell…?" He murmured.

"Oh my god, nichan are you feeling nauseas?" Ichiru asked and Zero nodded. "OH MY GOD ZERO YOU AR EPREGNANT TOO!" Ichiru screamed this time.

"What?" Zero glared.

"Yes that, who's the father?" Ichiru asked and Zero started to look even angrier. Ichiru understood.

"Oh God…Really?" He asked wide eye. "You are having Kaname's child too?"

"…WHAT?" Kaname screamed.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410: **The last part I think is really funny, hope you like it!

Please review!


	24. RidoKanameZero

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 24: Rido/Kaname/Zero

"You are pregnant?" Rido asked Kaname who nodded shyly. Rido smiled softly before pulling Kaanme in a hug. "Great news...you are carrying my child." Rido murmured into his ear making Kaname blush.

They stayed like that in silence until they heard a strong sound, like of a door being closed very hard. They looked at each other confused. The sounded like Zero's door, but what could have happened to make Zero throw his door.

So they went to check him upstairs.

"Zero?" Kaname asked knocking softly the door. No response.

"Zero, are you there?" Rido asked this time. They heard a few sounds of moving but still no response. "What happened?" Rido asked.

"Zero, please open."Kaname said. They heard more moving sounds and then someone approaching the door slowly. The door slowly opened to show Zero's figure. Zero wasn't looking at them but at the floor.

"What is it?" Zero asked.

"What is it? You are asking us?" Kaname asked.

"Zero, were you crying? Why?" Rido asked holding Zero's face in his hands cleaning the tear left if them. Zero evaded his eyes.

"It…it's that…I am pregnant too…" Zero said as tears formed again in his eyes leaving the other two confused. Why was Zero crying then? "But…but is not yours….you were so happy before about having a child…but mine isn't your's…" zero said covering his eyes.

"Who's the father?" Rido asked.

"Kaname," Murmured Zero.

Rido's eyes softened and hugged Zero.

"It's ok, I love you both, Kaname and you the same, and also Kaname's child you are carrying ok?" Rido comforted Zero. A while later Kaname joined the hug caressing Zero's face. As they sat down on Zero's bed.

"Everything is fine ok?" Kaname asked and Zero nodded.

"I wonder…when did you were so naughty being alone?" Rido asked a few minutes later. Kaname and Zero blushed.

"Well…remember that once you were with the council and I didn't need to go and stayed here with Zero…?" Kaname said.

"We were…well kind of horny and you wouldn't return till the afternoon." Zero finished for him.

"Oh my little ones, I never know you were so naughty." Rido said smirking making them blush.

"Well..."Kaname started.

"Oh just shut up Kaname!" A blushing Zero screamed interrupting him.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Jaja well this ones has like a MAYOR OOC but it was necessary for the idea to work n,n

Please review!


	25. YagariKaitoZeroIchiru

**The MPreg Drabbles**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 25: Yagari/Kaito/Zero/Ichiru

Scene 1: Ichiru

"I cant believe, I really cant believe it. This just can't be happening to me!" Ichiru exclaimed as he looked wide eyes at the test results before throwing them to the garbage. "Oh fuck. I should talk to Zero nicchan first." He said as he ran out from the bathroom to look for Zero. "ZERO!" He called.

* * *

Scene 2: Zero

"ZERO!"

Zero jumped when he heard Ichiru called his name and rapidly hided the sheet of paper on his hand inside his shirt. Right now he didn't what to think of that.

"I definitely can't let him know…" Zero murmured. "I am definitely going to kill Kaito for this…"

* * *

Scene 3: Ichiru and Zero

"Nicchan…what happened?" Ichiru asked when he saw Zero hide something as he entered.

"No nothing happened Ichiru, relax. What is it?" Zero asked.

"What do you mean?" Ichiru asked frowning

"You were looking for me right? I heard you calling."

"Oh! Yeah I almost forgot." Ichiru said smiling a little embarrassed.

"Well what is it?" Zero asked.

"Well…you see I wasn't feeling very well since a few days ago, so wI went to the doctor and have some test done and I got the results today..." Ichiru started.

"And?" Zero said to make him continue frowning a little worried for his brother.

"Well…you see…"

* * *

Scene 4: Yagari and Kaito

"Hey. How are you feeling Yagari?" Kaito asked Yagari as he sat in the couch in front of him.

"I am not sure…" Yagari said.

"Not sure?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah I feel something is going to happen." He said shivering.

"Yeah, me too…." Kaito said shivering to. "And it will be soon."

"What do you think it will be?" Yagari asked.

"I have no idea…" Kaito murmured.

"KAITO! YAGARI!" They heard Ichiru and Zero calling.

"I think I do…." Yagari murmured and Kaito nodded gulping.

* * *

Scene 5: Ichiru, Zero, Yagari, Kaito and…Babies?

"KAITO! YAGARI!" Zero and Ichiru screamed looking for the mentioned two and found them sitting on the living room looking rather nervous.

"Yes? Zero Ichiru, did something happen?" Kaito asked and Zero glared at him and then at Yagari.

"You could say that." Ichiru said coming in front Zero holding to his older twin's arm before letting go and sitting next to Kaito and hugging him. Kaito returned the hug without complaining though a little confused.

"Then what is it?" Kaito asked stroking Ichiru's hair. Zero sighed and sat down next to Yagari looking away. Ichiru chuckled as his twin's behavior.

"Well you see…we are pregnant." Ichiru said answering Kaito's question. He looked up when he didn't receive and answer and saw two stunned faces and one blushing.

Ichiru broke in laughter.

Zero frown when he heard his little brother laughing and look up to see why he was laughing, as soon as he saw the other's faces he started laughing too.

Hearing the laughter from the twins got Kaito and Yagari out of their stupor. Kaito chuckled as he hugged Ichiru tighter and Yagari pulled Zero against his buddy and hug him ignoring Zero's protest.

"The I guess…" Yagari started.

"We will welcome the addition to the family." Kaito finished for him.

"A very weird family." Zero said together sighing. And Ichiru chuckled.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Well here was the last drabble….**BUT DON'T WORRY! IT DOESN'T END HERE!**

I am going to write **A SEQUEL**!

Yep you read right, I will write a series of drabbles sequel to these ones. It will be called:

_**Joys of Parenting**_(This idea also is not originally mine is also property of GreyInnocence but I have permission to use it.) This drabbles will be located a few years later of this ones.

Can you imagine then? Instead of the semes dealing with pregnant lovers now they will deal with their lover and their **GROWING CHILDS**! Do you think they can manage? Yes? No? Want to find out?

Then please wait for a couple of weeks, I want to finish my final exams before staring the new series.

So I'll see you in _**Joys of parenting**_ soon! Ok?

I'll be waiting for you!


End file.
